


When I Saw You (In My Dreams)

by Eternalbinie



Series: TXT Oneshots for the soul (and fluff) [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Childhood Friends, Dreamsharing, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentioned Sickness, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalbinie/pseuds/Eternalbinie
Summary: Ever since his childhood Hueningkai met this boy whenever he was asleep. Not knowing if the boy was real or part of his imagination he befriended him.But when life took it's turns and Huenigkai had to do a surgery he never saw that bo again.However Hueningkai isn't the type to give up.So he decides to search for the boy tring to find out if he was nothing more but a dream.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: TXT Oneshots for the soul (and fluff) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	When I Saw You (In My Dreams)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back again with a new one-shot.  
> Just a small warning: I will mention medical conditions and add smaller depictions of illnesses (including cancer). It won't be anything graphic though and it will eventually be ok but I wanted to add a small warning for anyone who is sensitive to this topics.  
> Btw if you have any questions about the mentioned illnesses don't be afraid to ask and I will try to answer them.

Hueningkai couldn’t sleep. He felt the hummering pain in his head slowly returning, the way it did three hours earlier. But Hueningkai was strong.

Just one more night and hopefully it would be over. One more night till the doctors would remove that tumor growing inside his brain for months.

They had promised him that everything would be fine aftwerwards but still…

He was afraid. He wondered what would happen if it didn’t go well, how and if he could deal with it.

Hueningkai sighed. These thoughts were in his mind for a while now and it seemed like no one really bothered to take him serious. They said he was too young and should leave the worrying to the adults. They literally treated him like a child instead of the 16 years-old teenager who skipped a whole school year and was called a musical genius for being able to play every instrument crossing his way. The only one who seemed to understand his worries and constantly racing thoughts was Taehyun.

Hueningkai sighed again.

Taehyun.

Taehyun, his best friend.

Taehyun with his beautiful big hazel eyes.

Taehyun with his thoughtful and mature mind.

Taehyun who he could only meet in his dreams.

*

_Hueningkai didn’t exactly knew when it started. He remembered that he had always been a vivid dreamer. All the dreams he could remember were always full of colours, animals and magical creatures. One of the earliest dreams he could remember was him running around a fairyground eating cotton candy and singing to Disney Channel songs._

_So it was rather strange whenever he dreamed of that plain wide field of grass with nothing in sight but fluffy white clouds and the never ending blue sky. Nothing had ever happened there but everytime he woke up from this specific dream he felt rather peaceful and calm._

_This one special night he opened his eyes in the dream and saw that he returned to that field again. He was so happy and excited that he started to run around not noticing someone already lying on the grass. But after one excited turn he took around he saw the figure. Barely managing to hide his curiosity he walked closer to that person until he stood right next to him._

_“ Hello? Hello, can you hear me”, he asked._

_The smaller figure shot up instantly in surprise and locked eyes with Hueningkai. He noticed that the boy was probably around his age. The rather huge eyes of the other one were still almost comically wide in shock._

_“Oh my, you surprised me.”_

_“I’m so sorry, it’s just the first time I met another person here.”_

_“Yes, same to me.” The other one shyly looked at his tiny hands, a small blush creeping up his face. Hueningkai couldn’t help but smile too at this adorable sight._

_“So, what’s your name? I’m Hueningkai and I’m seven years old. How about you?”_

_The boy looked back up at him, a beautiful smile covering his face. “My name is Taehyun and I’m also seven years old.”_

_“Oh, so we are the same age so we can be friends, right”, Hueningkai shouted, his excitement bubbling through every sentence._

_Before he could continue asking questions he could feel the familiar suction that would bring him back to the real world. Starting to panic he grabbed the others hands and looked into Taehyun’s eyes._

_“I have to wake up soon but if you are real please promise that you will return. Please, promise me.”_

_Beautiful hazel eyes met chocolate ones as Hueningkai faded back to reality. But he could still hear the last words the other boy said._

_“I promise.”_

*

“Alright Hueningkai. You are the first one we will operate today. Nurse Danielle will help you get ready and we will see each other in about half an hour, ok?”

Hueningkai simply nodded as the doctor walked out and he was left with his mom and the said nurse. Nurse Danielle met eyes with him and smiled reassuringly.

“So, Hueningkai, we talked about this, right? So brush your teeth, take a shower with this antimicrobial lotion and then you are almost ready to go.”

He looked at her. “What about my hair?”

He saw her exchanging looks with his mom. His mom came to him, trying to smile but he could see the worry in her eyes.

“As soon as you are done with showering I will come in and we will shave them off. Together, ok?”

Hueningkai simply nodded before he went to the bathroom.

While showering he remembered how it all started. Remembered how his hands constantly started to shake until he wasn’t able to properly play any of his instruments, how his headaches were coming more regularly and that one time he fainted and was woke up in the ER the worried faces of his parents lingering above him.

He remembered how his mom started to sob after the doctor told her that they found a brain tumor while his dad just stood there in utmost shock. Ever since that day he wasn’t able to return back to school, the only people visiting him his parents and his brother Beomgyu with his best friend Yeonjun.

He sighed. Finally was the day where at least something would happen. He turned off the shower, putting a towel around his waist while heading over to the door. He opened it and saw his mom already standing on the other side, nervously fidgeting with the razor in her hands.

“Mom, you can come in. Let’s get this done.”

*

_The next time Hueningkai went to the familiar plain grass field he looked around, excited to meet his friend again._

_“Oh, you finally came back”, a soft voice said behind him and quickly turned around._

_There stood Taehyun, dressed in complete white clothes which made him look like an angel._

_“Of course I came back. Were you waiting for me?”_

_Taehyun simply nodded before he looked at his shoes again._

_“You were the only friend I made in quite a while so I’m so happy that you are finally here.”_

_Hueningkai nodded in understanding._

_“Should we maybe play something?”_

_Taehyun smiled before cheekily poking Hueningkai’s side._

_“Touchie! Now catch me if you can”, he said before he ran away, excited little screams escaping everytime he did a little jump. Hueningkai laughed and started to run after the slightly smaller boy._

_After playing tag for a while they finally layed down, gasping for air. Hueningkai thought that was kind of weird for dream since all the times when he went to his other dreamlands he never felt like this. But one look to Taehyun who was right next to him and these slight doubts were gone._

_Taehyun seemingly felt Hueningkai staring at him._

_“Are you really a real person”, Hueningkai asked. “I’ve never met anyone in my dreams before”, he continued, “so I really wanna know everything about you.”_

_He could see a slight shadow scurrying over the other boy’s face. But quickly the smile returned which made his eyes shine so brightly._

_“Of course I am a real person”, he pouted. Taehyun scooped closer and carefully put his hands on Hueningkai’s cheeks. He could feel the slight warmth radiating off of them, almost like it would in the real world._

_Taehyun caught his eyes._

_“Now that you know that I’m real would you promise me something?”_

_“What is it?”_

_Taehyun took a deep breath._

_“Would you promise me to come every night and play with me?”_

_Hueningkai started to smile as he looked at the other boy._

_“As long as I can I will come and play with you.”_

_And if he thought Taehyun had a beautiful shining smile the one he showed right now would rival the stars in the sky._

*

Hueningkai felt like a fog was around his brain. He could feel people standing around, some of them who seemed vaguely familiar. But he couldn’t remember who was around him. While he tried to figure out what the hell was going on someone started to talk.

“Shouldn’t he start to wake up”, a worried male voice asked. Hueningkai thought that he remembered who it belonged to. The voice sounded like it belonged to a younger boy and he couldn’t shake off the feeling of familiarity.

“You heard what the doctors said”, another voice answered, belonging seemingly to an elder man. “It might take some hours before he shows any signs of waking up. We have to patient, Beomgyu.”

The boy, Beomgyu, sighed. Hueningkai could feel light rustling on the right side of his bed before colder and smaller hands wrapped around his own.

“I’m just so nervous, dad. The doctors said that everything went well but what if something had happened? What if he wakes up and can’t remember us? What if …”

“Beomgyu, honey”, a female voice answered. “Our Hueningkai is strong, a real fighter. He will wake up and whatever might happen he will come to terms with it. And we will help him get through anything that he will have to face, ok?”

Hueningkai heard a quiet sob coming from the boy next to him but before he could try to shake up the foggy feeling, he felt a sudden wave of tiredness wash over him.

And so he fell back to sleep.

*

_“Wait, Mrs. Lee really caught Junho in the girl’s bathroom and he said he just wanted to know if they really didn’t pee while standing?”_

_“Yeah, I mean he never was the brightest light in science class but that was really dumb, even for him.”_

_Taehyun started to laugh and Hueningkai couldn’t help but laugh along. He had been telling his best friends the newest highlights of his school day like he always did whenever they met in dreams._

_It kind of became a tradition ever since Taehyun has asked him about his daily life once they met for the fourth time._

_Right now, Taehyun seemed to calm down after his laugh attack, a tiny smirk still playing around his mouth. When he caught Hueningkai staring at him the tiny smile turned bigger and he crawled over the grass to sit right next him. When he turned to him, he opened his arms while a little pout showed up on his face._

_“Can you give me a hug? I haven’t gotten my daily dose of Hueningkai affection so far.”_

_Hueningkai immediately opened his arms in response and Taehyun happily snuggled his face in the crook of his neck._

_Over the last year Hueningkai really grew a lot, being taller now by a couple of centimeters._

_While he was holding Taehyun he couldn’t help but feel nostalgic. It has been over eight years now since they met for the first time in their dreams and Hueningkai couldn’t imagine being without the other boy._

_He thought of Taehyun as his best friend, the only person beside his family who really knew him. In school he wasn’t that popular and was often called a nerd for always being in the top ranks. So logically not many people tried to approach him and be his friends. Thank god for Beomgyu who let him tag along for many of his adventures with his best friend Yeonjun. Without them he probably would only stay at home, trying to distract himself until bedtime and he was able to meet Taehyun._

_Suddenly Hueningkai felt a sharp pain bolting through his head and he let out a slight scream of pain._

_“Hyuka, Hyuka, what is wrong? What happened?”_

_He could hear Taehyun’s panicked voice, felt smaller hands trying to find any harm on his body. Through his pain he saw Tahyun’s eyes wide in worry and starting to fill with tears. Before he could say anything to calm his friend, he felt a familiar sensation._

_The suction got stronger until he felt that he was close to waking up._

_The last thing he saw was Taehyun’s face covered in tears._

_Then it turned to black._

_And he woke up._

*

“T-Tae “

“Mom, Mom I think he said something!”

“Beomie, are you sure?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I?”

“T-Taehyunie …”

“I heard it too!”

“See Mom, Yeonjun hyung heard it too!”

“I believe you guys, don’t worry. Beomgyu, go get the doctor!”

“Hueningkai, can you hear me?”

“Honey, it’s Mom. Baby, please can you say something?”

“Taehyunie …”

“Mrs. Choi, I think he said a name or something.”

“Really, Yeonjun?”

“Taehyunie, w-where …?

“Mrs. Choi, Beomgyu told me that Hueningkai woke up?”

“Yes, doctor. He is waking up and we think he is saying something.”

“I think he is calling a name but so far we haven’t understood it.”

“Mom, look! I think I saw his hand moving!”

“Beomgyu, you are right I saw it too. My baby is finally waking up.”

“Taehyunie, where is …?”

“Taehyun? Beomgyu, do you know anyone like that?”

No, I only know a Taehyung and he is a major at college. Pretty sure they’ve never met.

“Yeah, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen him close to any other person at school either even less a Taehyun.”

“Wait, Mom. Do you remember he used to tell us about his dreams and he mentioned his imaginary friend he met there?”

“Yes, honey you are right. But why would he call out for an imaginary friend after he wakes up.”

“Mrs. Choi, I think he is opening his eyes!”

“Kai, honey, can you hear me?”

“M-mom?”

“Oh my god, baby, yes it’s me.”

“Mom, I didn’t see him.

“H-honey what? You didn’t see who?”

“Taehyunie, I saw the field but he wasn’t there. Mom, where is he? Where is my best friend?”

*

Hueningkai sat on the seat by the window, mindlessly watching the people on the street outside. It had been five weeks since his successful operation. His doctors had advised him to skip the rest of the school year to fully recover and do some check ups afterwards. Of course he had complied to the advice. They have assured him that he was on the right path and that the tumor they found had a really good chance to be totally cured and that he should be free from it forever.

He used his free time to catch up to some school work he missed or practicing playing instruments. He even decided to apply to the BigHit music academy in Seoul making this one step closer to his dream to become a singer-songwriter in the future.

He was finally free from these terrible headaches that have plagued him for all these months.

He had his loving family around him that tried everything they could to help him adjust and supported him in his decision to audition.

But Hueningkai couldn’t help to feel sad. So incredibly sad.

He was still looking out of the window, his now favorite song “Blue & Grey” playing through his earphones as he heard someone entering the room and ruffling his hair.

“Hey bro”, the deep voice of his brother managed to travel through his earphones.

“Hey”, he answered quietly before returning his attention back to the scene outside of the window.

They both sat there together for quite some time, Beomgyu having taken one string of the earphones for himself joining listening to Hueningkai’s playlist.

When the playlist finally ended and was about to start again Beomgyu broke the silence.

“I know something is on your mind, Kai-ah.” He took out both of their earphones and turned to Hueningkai, a serious look on his face.

“I know you try to hide it from Mom and Dad and you might be able to fool them but definitely not me. You can’t fool me ever since that one time you pretended that Santa Claus ate all of my Christmas cookies while chocolate crumbs were still around your mouth.”

Hueningkai couldn’t help but to smile as he remembered that moment.

He looked at his older brother.

“Hyung, I don’t think you would understand.”

“Try to tell me nonetheless. I promise I won’t judge you.” He paused for a moment, a thoughtful expression covering his face now. “Does it have to do anything with that boy, Taehyun?”

Hueningkai gasped, his eyes wide in shock as he turned to Beomgyu.

“H-how do you know this name, hyung?”

“You said his name when you woke up after your operation, Kai-ah. You asked where he was.”

Hueningkai couldn’t help but feeling his eyes filling up with tears.

“Hyung, that boy I was calling … Remember when I told about that boy I saw in my dreams when I was a child?”

Beomgyu nodded. “Yeah, you always talked about him when you were a child.”

“Yeah, so I never stopped seeing him. I’ve actually met him every night while I was asleep. Always on that plain field of grass. And I know it sounds weird but I still believe that he is a real person. I mean I’ve never met anything like him and surely my subconsciousness couldn’t be so precise in adding all his character trades, right? Please, hyung, I know this sounds wild but I just know that he i-“

“I believe you”, Beomgyu interrupted Hueningkai’s rambling.

“You what?”

“I believe you Kai-ah. But that doesn’t explain why you are so sad for weeks now. Did anything happen?”

Hueningkai looked at his brother, now tears streaming down his face and pure despair showing.

“Hyung, ever since that operation I didn’t see him. He promised me to always come back. He promised and he always kept his promises. So what happened to him?”

Beomgyu looked at him, pure sorrow covering his face.

“Kai-ah, maybe he can’t come back? Maybe he wants to but something hinders him to return?”

“Hyung …”, Hueningkai’s voice was now almost inaudible. “Hyung, do you think I will ever see him again?”

Beomgyu seems speechless for a moment before collecting himself. He cowered besides Hueningkai and wrapped one arm around him.

“If he is truly a real person, I’m sure we could find him. But for that we will need any information you have found out about him. Do you think you can do this?”

Hueningkai looked at his brother, his chocolate eyes now filled with determination.

“I will do anything to find him, hyung.” He suddenly stood up and walked over to his desk pulling out a blue journal. He turned around looking directly at his brother, his eyes now suddenly full of determination.

“Should we get started?”

*

“Oh man, when you said let’s have a detective session all weekend long, I thought we were doing a Sherlock marathon not digging up practical the whole birth register of South Korea, Beomgyu-ah.”

“Yeonjun-hyung, please just shut up and continue reading. You still have 20 pages left to search through.”

Hueningkai ignored the constant bickering between these two while continue clicking through news articles shown on screen of the shabby old computer at the local library the are camping at right now.

It has been around a week since he told Beomgyu about the disappearance of Taehyun and ever since then they started their research with the little information Hueningkai had gathered over the years.

To his shame he realized that he actually didn’t knew as much about his best friend as he originally thought.

He knew that they were the same age but they never actually talked about their birthdays specifically.

He knew that Taehyun was Korean and lived around the area of Seoul but neither did he talk about his family or his own friends. He never mentioned any school he went to or any other place he spent time at.

He knew that Taehyun’s last name started with a ‘K’ since they once joked about to call each other ‘KTH’ and ‘KKH’ like to cool kids at Hueningkai’s school.

But other than that?

He tried to describe Taehyun to Beomgyu who tried to draw a picture of the boy which looked honestly more like a potato with ears to Hueningkai.

With the little information they had, they’ve decided to recruit Yeonjun to their small research team.

Suddenly Beomgyu slammed his hands on the table which was covered with books, papers and newspapers.

“Alright, I think it’s time for a small coffee break and a small brainstorming session. I think we went from the wrong starting point with this quest. Let’s go.”

Hueningkai sighed but obediently followed the older boys who were practically running towards the nearby coffee shop.

All of them were quiet while they practically inhaled the cupcakes they’ve ordered with their coffees.

Yeonjun was now the first one to break the silence.

“Guys, I think we might have to reevaluate our research method. And I’m not saying that after I read through 50 pages of birth register and am about to be permanently damaged and will only see letters for the rest of my existence. I just think we have done this the wrong way.”

He suddenly leans closer to Hueningkai, his fox eyes scanning the younger boy.

“So how about we start with some other facts, right? You said you had vivid dreams all your live but ever since you met him you only went to that one place, correct?”

“Damn, Yeonjun-hyung. You bingewatch one season of Sherlock and suddenly you are an expert for detective work”, Beomgyu mumbled into his coffee mug.

Yeonjun spared him a venomous look before looking back at the young boy.

“Let’s dig into this first meeting. Do you maybe know the specific date or something like that? Maybe something happened that day with your Taehyun that made him appear.”

A silence built between the boys.

“Damn, YJ”, Beomgyu suddenly said. “Your jelly brain might be onto something.”

Yeonjun gave the other a smugged look. “That what’s happens if you give me caffeine and sugar, my brain power maximizes about 200%.”

Hueningkai was deep in thoughts while he browsed in his journal. He only started adding dates when he was a bit older. He was reading through his oldest entries, trying to remember any special events that happened around the time he first met Taehyun while totally ignoring the bickering between his brother and his best friend on the other side of the table.

While scrolling though the entries a memory flashed through his mind.

He was lying on the ground, facing the other boy.

“Taehyunie, it has been a year since we met.”

The big hazel eyes were widening with shock before starting to shimmer like the brightest galaxy in the universe.

“It has been this long, Hyuka?”

Hueningkai laughed.

“I know, it’s so weird. Remember how you kissed my elbow after I fell off my bicycle and my mom rushed to the ER with me because she thought I had hurt my head too?”

“Yeah, I think that was the third time we actually met.”

Both of them started to laugh again with Taehyun’s laugh being the prettiest sound he has ever heard in his eight years of his live.

“Beomgyu, hyung!”

The other boys interrupted their bickering as they heard the younger boy practically shouting.

Hueningkai looked at them, his eyes full of hope now.

“Hyung, do you remember that time when I fell from my bike and went to the ER with Mom? When was this?”

Beomgyu scrunched his nose while trying to remember.

“Hm, I think around a week after your seventh birthday? Why are you asking?”

Hueningkai looked at him.

“One week earlier I had the first dream with Taehyun. I’m sure of this!”

The three boys exchanged looks before storming out of the coffee shop and back into the local library.

*

It was now close to midnight. They had moved from the library to Beomgyu’s and Huenigkai’s house once the librarian threatened them to lock them in the whole Sunday without any access to the toilets.

Now they were sitting in Hueningkai’s room, the mess of books, papers, empty crisp bags and coke bottles lying on the floor.

They all were now typing and clicking on their laptops, deeply involved. It was quiet until Beomgyu let out a small gasp.

“Guys, I think I found something.”

Hueningkai jumped up in excitement and darted over to his brother’s side.

“Really? Hyung, please show me!”

Hueningkai watched as the excited expression on Beomgyu’s face slowly changed into a less cheerful look. When he looked up his face just showed pure sadness and pity.

“Kai-ah”, his voice was now serious, all playfulness gone. He exchanged a look with Yeonjun, who now mirrored the same expression after he scanned through whatever was shown on Beomgyu’s laptop screen.

“Kai-ah, I think you should better sit down.”

Hueningkai felt a sudden rush of fear coursing through his veins. The fear he had tried to ignore ever since Taehyun disappeared but never left his mind.

Hueningkai sat down next to his brother, his chocolate eyes fixed on him.

“Hyung, please tell me what you found. Please, I need to know.”

Yeonjun and Beomgyu exchanged another look before Beomgyu turned his laptop around so that Hueningkai could see the screen.

He saw a small article on there, seemingly being published in the New Seoul Post in 2009.

Hueningkai looked back at his brother.

“Hyung, please tell me what it says I – I don’t think I can read this right now.” His voice faltered, not hiding how close Hueningkai was on the edge to cry.

Beomgyu looked at his brother and took his hand, holding it in his warmer ones.

“Basically, it’s a report of an accident. It happened in Seoul. A boy was playing on the streets with a friend when his ball rolled on the street. It seems like he ran after him. But he didn’t saw an incoming car.”

Beomgyu paused, seemingly struggling to continue. Yeonjun laid a hand on his best friend’s shoulder while looking at Hueningkai.

“So, the car didn’t see the boy and rammed him. The boy was immediately rushed to the hospital and got surgery. He survived but had to be put into artificial coma. The article said that at this point it wasn’t sure if the boy would ever wake up.”

Yeonjun took a deep breath.

“The name of the boy was Kang Taehyun. And he was seven years old when the accident happened. The date of the article is two days after your seventh birthday, Kai.”

Silence fell over the boys.

Hueningkai could feel numbness crawling over his body. He could feel his body getting colder and colder while it felt like his mind was frozen too.

“B-But he talked to me, right? A-and it said that he was in coma. S-s-so that means he is alive right? Right?”

The two older boys exchanged looks again before getting even closer to Hueningkai.

“Kai-ah, I think you might have actually met him. I mean no one knows what the brain is capable of.”

“Yeah, Beomgyu is right. It sounds actually possible in a weird esoteric way or something.”

Hueningkai looked back and forth between the boys.

“B-But why did he suddenly not come to meet me? H-how I that possible if I actually met him in this weird limbo why is he not there anymore?”

Now Beomgyu’s eyes filled with tears.

“K-Kai-ah, I think he might not be there anymore. I-I think he m-might m-m-moved on.”

“What do you mean he moved on?” Hueningkai was screaming now, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably.

“Kai-ah, I think he might have died. I mean after all those years it’s pretty unlikely that he woke up.” Yeonjun’s soft voice pearced through Hueningkai’s fogged vision.

“NO!” Hueningkai started to cry now uncontrollably, his whole body crouched together. His tears wouldn’t stop and small screams of pain escaped his mouth.

He didn’t notice when his parents rushed into his room after they’ve heard his pained screams.

He didn’t notice how they embraced his shaking body, hugging him and trying to calm him down.

He didn’t notice how Beomgyu tried to explain the whole story.

He surely didn’t notice how his parents started to scream at his brother, scolding him and Yeonjun for supporting Hueningkai’s weird fantasy and ultimately causing him nothing but pain.

None of this mattered to him either way right now.

All that mattered now was that his best friend was gone.

Taehyun was gone forever.

“Taehyunie”, he cried, ignoring the noise around him.

“You promised. You promised you would come back. You never break a promise. Please, come back.”

*

_“Have you ever thought about what lies behind this field?”_

_Hueningkai looked at Taehyun who was vacantly looking at the sky above them._

_“I mean, actually no. Did you?”_

_Taehyun turned his head, his gaze still contemplative._

_“I tend to think that there are two worlds. I mean the one where all other dreams lie and another where you go … further, I guess?”_

_“So, you mean something like heaven?”_

_Taehyun nodded._

_“Yeah, something like this.”_

_Hueningkai was quiet for moment._

_“If you had a chance to go there, would you?”_

_Taehyun looked at him, his gaze slowly softening._

_“The only heaven I would ever need is right here with you. What would be the point moving somewhere where we couldn’t meet?”_

_Hueningkai held the others gaze, his heart beating faster._

_“You know that I would try to find you nonetheless, right Taehyunie?”_

_The smile that showed up on Taehyun’s face was able to rival the sun above them._

_“And I would do the same, Hyuka.”_

_Hueningkai reached out his hand to touch the others, their gazes interlocking._

_“Would you promise me one thing Taehyunie?”_

_“Always.”_

_“Promise me that no matter what happens, we will find a way to meet each other. No matter how much time passes. We will always find each other.”_

_Taehyun looked at him before locking their pinkies together._

_“I promise that I will find you. No matter what. Always.”_

*

“Hey, Kai-ah, did you finished the math homework we had to do?”

Hueningkai shook his head before looking at his seatmate.

Soobin pouted in disappointment.

“God damn it, I should have searched for a better partner to survive this hell on earth called math class.”

Hueningkai smiled.

“Well, at least you have absolute best partner in all kind of music projects, right? Or do you think you would have gotten straight A’s all year without my genius mind?”

Soobin started to laugh.

“Good point, Kai-ah. I really had good sense for once when I adopted you as soon as you entered here.”

“You only had a chance because you practically threw yourself at me, calling me cute before I had any chance to run away.”

Soobin playfully hit him on the shoulder. They’ve had that argument nearly every day since they’ve become close.

Honestly, Hueningkai didn’t expect to find a friend at BigHit Music Academy. He was rather surprised when he got the letter of acceptance. Of course his family was proud of him but he felt how worried they were letting the youngest of the family go to Seoul on his own.

It was ultimately Beomgyu who supported him first, suggesting that it might be a fresh start and a new chapter in his journey leaving all the negative and painful memories behind in Daegu.

It was kind of a miracle that he found such a good partner in crime in Soobin who practically never left his side ever since Hueningkai’s first day at the Academy.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the teacher enter. He exchanged an annoyed look with Soobin before turning to the front.

It was almost the end of the class when a small knock could be heard and the teacher went to the door rather confused. He seemingly spoke with someone on the other side before he returned back to class, leaving the door open.

“Students”, he called out. All heads faced him confusion written over all of their faces.

“Students, I was just informed that a new transfer student will join our class today. Jisung, please empty the seat beside you.”

He turned to the door. “Would you like to come inside?”

Hueningkai looked up. He heard the whispering starting around him when the others got a first look at the new student.

He was rather tall with a slim figure, his hair dyed in an almost whitish blonde. He had a small face graced with a beautiful shaped nose and big eyes. He walked in with a rather gracefully but Hueningkai couldn’t help to notice the slightly shaking hands that wrapped tightly around the strips of his backpack.

“Wow, this has to be one of the most beautiful high schooler I’ve ever seen”, Soobin whispered into his ear.

Hueningkai couldn’t help but agree.

But as the boy was walking to the front desk, he couldn’t help but to feel an unknown sense of familiarity washing over him. It was like he has seen the boy before but he couldn’t quite figure where.

As the boy reached the front, he slowly lifted his head which made his bangs slightly move to the sides revealing the face in full display.

Hueningkai inhaled sharply when those big eyes met his.

Eyes he hasn’t seen in a while.

Eyes in a bright hazel colour.

Eyes that belonged to the boy that meant the world to him.

Eyes he thought he would never see again.

It felt like time was stopping.

Hueningkai could hear people around him talk, could hear the teacher wanting to introduce the newly arrived boy.

“Everyone, this our new student. I hope everyone will welcome warmly. So, students this is Kang T-“

“Taehyun”

Hueningkai’s voice rang through the class, leaving everyone in confusion.

Hueningkai saw a vague sight of recognition mixed with slight confusion flashing through the boy’s eyes before the widened in shock.

Before anyone could really do anything, both boys bolted overcoming their distance in an instance.

As soon as they were in each other’s reach, Hueningkai wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller boy whose hands wrapped around his waist. Like they used to do whenever they’ve hugged in their dreams.

Hueningkai could feel tears falling from his eyes and could feel his shirt slightly dampening by the tears of the other boy.

“You are real”, Taehyun sobbed while his head rested on Hueningkai’s shoulder.

“I thought you were gone”, Hueningkai whispered back, his hand slightly ruffling through the boy’s hair like he used to do so many times in their dreams.

“But you came back.”

Taehyun lifted his head, his eyes full of happiness and shining brighter that the stars.

“I promised that I would find you. Sorry that it took me so long.”

*

Taehyun’s head laid on Hueningkai’s shoulder as they both sat at a park bench outside the school cafeteria.

Their teacher let them get some fresh air, seemingly overwhelmed with the two emotional boys in his class. So he let them go outside, advising them to get some fresh air.

Hueningkai looked down at Taehyun. The other boy hadn’t let go ever since they left the classroom.

“Taehyunie?”

The boy raised his head and smiling at Hueningkai.

“Yeah, Hyuka”, he said, his eyes crinkling while looking at him.

“Taehyunie, why did you suddenly never came back to our dreamland? I was there, waiting for you to come back. I thought you ...” Hueningkai didn’t finish the sentence.

Taehyun sighed before he lifted his head and turned to face Hueningkai.

“That’s actually quite a long story.”

“I don’t mind listening to it.” Hueningkai joined their hands, squeezing them a bit.

Taehyun inhaled deeply before starting to speak.

_Taehyun only remembered to feeling of something hitting him, taking his breath away. Then a sudden pain rising in his head. He heard screams around him, voices, some of them familiar, others unknown._

_Then he suddenly felt a sudden suction and he was surrounded by silence. He opened his eyes._

_He was lying on field of grass, nothing in sight but hills full of grass and a never ending horizon._

_He felt peaceful. He stood up and started to run. After a while he laid down on the grass again, exhausted from running around for such a long time._

_That’s when he heard a voice. He opened his eyes._

_Infront of him stood the most angelic looking boy he has ever seen. His hair a mess of brown fluff and eyes as dark as his favourite type of chocolate. And then the boy smiled._

_Hueningkai was the only person to ever enter this land. Taehyun tried to walk further but it seemed like this plain field of grass never ended but extended everytime Taehyun decided to walk._

_Sometimes he could hear voices calling his name. He knew they sounded familiar but it was like the memory of them was behind a wall of fog._

_The only thing that kept his sanity in this never ending days was Hueningkai._

_Every day he appeared, spent some time with him, talked to him, told him about his life and Taehyun felt truly happy._

_But as time passed by he could feel something shifting. He could feel that he had to made a decision. Every day in this dreamland made it harder for him to hear the voices and harder to feel the gravitation that kept him bound to the grass field. But even stronger he could he feel the pull, the suction to the sky._

_He was about to finalize his decision when Hueningkai became ill. He couldn’t help but feel is heart break seeing the pain and struggle the other boy, his best friend had to go through. To see that he, Taehyun was seemingly the only thing helping him through this struggle made him realize one thing: He would go through hell, heaven, deserts, any pain or obstacle to be with him. He didn’t know when this feeling of realization hit him exactly but the moment Hueningkai told him about his surgery, he knew he had to change something._

_So he decided to go. Go back._

_He wasn’t quite sure how he did it. All he knew was that he focused on these voices even more. Tried to reach out to them. And every time he tried it somehow became easier. Until one day he could feel something under his hands. Something that didn’t feel like grass or Hueningkai’s shirt. He could hear voices around him, some of them shouting something. He could feel someone’s hands wrapping around his. A voice he somehow recognized in the back of his mind calling his name._

_And so he woke up._

Taehyun was looking at Hueningkai.

“The doctors told me later that they’ve never seen waking up from such a long coma especially no one that was injured at such a young age.”

Taehyun chuckled.

“They were all so surprised when I recovered so fastly. They told me my rehabilitation was one of the fastest and most successful they’ve ever seen. Like a miracle.”

Hueningkai looked at his friend. The whole story stunned him but one part stood out him to him.

He slowly moved closer to Taehyun until their legs were pressed at each other. Then he carefully touched Taehyun’s chin raising it until their eyes met.

“Taehyun, you said you woke up from coma and went through a miracle rehabilitation. All just because you promised your best friend from a dreamland to be with him?”

Taehyun blushed and tried to avoid the eye contact. But Hueningkai gently held their gaze, his heartbeat racing faster with every moment he looked at the beautiful boy infront of him.

“It wasn’t only because we were best friends”, Taehyun whispered, moving a tiny bit closer. They were now pressed at each other nearly not an inch left between the two of them.

“First of all, I’ve promised that I would find you and I tend to keep my promises.”

Hueningkai laughed.

“But I think the most important part is that I still believe what I said to you that one time.”

“What exactly”, Hueningkai asked, his heartbeat now as fast as a racing horse close to the finish line.

Taehyun smiled and his whole face lit up like pure sunshine.

“There is no point in going to heaven. The only heaven will be wherever you are. You have been my heaven, my light and my salvation for such a long time. I couldn’t imagine going anywhere where you wouldn’t be able to reach me.”

Hueningkai suddenly wrapped both of his hands around Taehyun’s face, closing the distance and pressing their lips together. Their first kiss was just a slight touching of their lips, almost like two butterfly wings meeting in the air. But to Hueningkai it felt like he finally found that peaceful and calming feeling he has earning to find again ever since Taehyun disappeared from his dreams.

He let go of their lips, looking lovingly at the most beautiful human being in the world.

“You know”, he started. “When you disappeared, I tried to find you. I was searching for you and I actually found the article about your accident. But I thought you died. I was crying for weeks. I wasn’t even that distraught when I found out about my brain cancer. I couldn’t imagine my life without you. I tried to move on and maybe I was happy in way.”

Hueningkai gulped. He could feel Taehyun’s hands slightly caressing his hair, trying to help to calm down.

“What I was trying to say is: I think I love you. I think I did ever since that day we promised to find each other. And we might not have met each other in the real life, I would love to get to you know you in this world too.”

Hueningkai was slightly unsure whether his rambling made any sense until he heard his favourite sound in the world again.

Taehyun was laughing, pure joy shining through his eyes and his smile so wide that Hueningkai could see that tiny dimple on Taehyun’s cheek.

Taehyun wrapped his arms around his neck.

“I would love to get to know you too, Kai Kamal Huening.”

He pressed a small peck on Hueningkai’s lips, his hazel eyes full of happiness.

“So let’s see where this way leads us, what do you think?”

Hueningkai smiled.

“Promise me to stay by my side, no matter what?”

Taehyun looked at the raised little pinky before locking his own with it.

“No matter what, we will be together.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Yes, I am absolutely whipped for Kang Taehyun and he is the most precious and beautiful soul out there (together with the rest of TXT of course).  
> 2.) Sorry, to make them go through such rather harsh diseases but I had this idea or a while now. Originally I planned to make this really angsty but I couldn't do this to my precious babies.  
> 3.) The specific kind of cancer Hueningkai has in this fic is an infratentorial astrocytoma. It is one of the more common tumors among young adults and has really good chances of healing. I simplified Taehyun's case with coma a bit but in reality it might be possible that he recovers the way he does since he is young when he wakes up.
> 
> Like I sad in the beginning notes if you have any questions regarding the illnesses leave them in the comments and I try to answer them.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this fic.  
> Please leave comments and kudos. :)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone!


End file.
